For the love of Butterflies
by AoAo-chan
Summary: Carlos meets his ex captain, Hiwatari Kai. Shonen ai, Kai x Carlos


This story is talking about when starts V-force(manga) but before Takao meets Ozuma and Yuriy and before Hiruta meets Daichi.

little shonen-ai story. One-shot I hope

Hiruta's/Carlos's POV.

_song  
_"talking"

_"whisper"_

in the end of story ´thinking´

**For the love of Butterflies**

A clock says it's time to go bed but I don't want to go to bed yet. I want to stay up just a little longer. I have done this every night since when I was a little kid; to bring up my map and I look at my photos about only one thing what I love.

Butterflies.

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

_We will never become one._

_yasashisa yori fukai basho de_

_In a place deeper than gentleness_

_fureau no wa itami dake_

_Touching each other is merely pain._

_futari wo musunde kudasai_

_Please bind the two of us._

_bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_We will dream no more,_

_tomadoi nagara te wo totte_

_Joining hands in uncertainty_

_zankoku na yoake no hou he_

_Walking towards_

_arukidasu_

_The cruel dawn._

They are everything to me. Flying from flower to flower, have so much color that others doesn't have. By looking these little creatures I think nobody or no one else can take my heart from them.

Looking at them all over again and again, clock says it's time to go bed or you will be really tired at morning when you are in trouble with parents.

So I close my black map and I put it under my bed. I lie down on my firm bed and I close my dark-brown eyes and start to dream about something what I will forget tomorrow morning.

Something wakes me up before the clock rings. The thing what wakes me is the light of the sun. The light that creeps inside from my window to wake me up even though I am still sleepy. I rub my eyes to tell to my mind; it's morning wake up.

* * *

After opening my eyes I rise myself from bed and I go to bathroom to wash my teeth. After washing and everything I am ready for everything. I run down stairs to kitchen where mother is cooking and father is ready to go his new job. I don't usually eat breakfast so why would I do it now then?

"Otosan(1), where is your new job?" I ask from my father, but he only opens the door, steps through it and closes the door like I wouldn't be there.

We have never ever talked or even cared what others do, so why we now then?

I look what mother is doing. She all the time looks fret about empty fridge like hoping when it opens, there would always be something new without going to shop. She looks at me finally, but she does not react. She only goes to the table and writes on paper, take her money from her bag and give them all of them to me.

"Now, you go to shop to buy only those things what I have write up to paper.". She tells and I read the paper.

"NOW" She screams and that isn't good if you are an object of her. What you should do? Run away, of course.

"Hai."(2) I say and run away from my home.

_hontou no kotoba wa kitto_

_True words are surely_

_hontou no sekai no dokoka_

_Somewhere in the true world,_

_bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni_

_Lurking_

_hisonderu_

_In our wordless night._

_ima mo kitto_

_Surely even now_

* * *

Later at city:

Yeah, I live in Tokyo where I born, where I have stupid school, where I played first time the game called Beyblade, where I were in stupid Bladesharks gang and were kicked out by ex-leader Kai-sama, Kai Hiwatari. The person who thinks he is better than anyone, cold, lonely wolf and only because the hate for his father. I am already coming crazy thinking about stupid Hiwatari-kun! Who would think about that bastard? He thinks that I am a loser who runs away from battle. He is someone who nobody will ever know.

But I stop thinking about past and about that bastard when I stand in the middle of a marketplace. I look at the paper my mother gave to me and I read it. The first thing what I should buy is.. I think in my mind-

THUMPS!

And I fall on the ground.

"HEY YOU KID ON THE GROUND LOOK WHERE YOU ARE WALKING!" I hear from behind me. When I rise and I see a person who I bump into is tall with black hair and his clothes looks like he is from some old village.

"Um.. Gomenasai I didn't notice.." I try to say to protect myself but-

Something happened that I am being drag in street.

"No I give you a lesson so you will never bump into anyone again!" The unknown yells madly and he starts to hit and kick me so many times that I am starting to bleed. All that pain and suffering is so powerful that I can't even see well, but luckily I hear steps going away. I already thank God about him finally going away. But my bad I can't move anywhere.

_sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to_

_Meeting each other in order to know loneliness,_

_kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute_

_We won't know until we exchange a kiss._

_soredemo ima kimi to aeta_

_Even so, I am trembling with the joy_

_yorokobi ni furuete iru_

_Of having met you._

_kokoro wo sasaete kudasai_

_Please support my heart._

_bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_We will dream no more,_

_atatakai basho he nigenai_

_We can't run to a warm place._

_zankoku na yoake wo kitto_

_We will surely overcome_

_koete yuku_

_The cruel dawn._

_akirameteta sono shizukesa_

_The abandoned quietness_

_hontou no kotoba wo kitto_

_Will surely find_

_aishi kizutsuke au tame ni_

_The true words_

_sagashidasu_

_In order to lovingly hurt each other._

_itsuka kitto_

_Someday surely_

* * *

Whew minutes later:

I wake up because smell of blood. Somehow I slept or maybe fainted whew minutes ago. I look my arms but I only see red there, when I know that bleeding haven't stop even now. I heard steps from far away. Steps are so quiet or I am coming deaf.

"Hiruta-san?" Cold and snobby voice asks. I hear from far away where steps were coming from. I can't answer.

I hear steps come closer to me peacefully. After the voice of steps stop I hear words what I don't like.

"Anata wa baka(3).. Hiruta-san..." He says like I am only a little dead rat. After those words I feel like the person is trying to carry me somewhere. I couldn't hear cars or something like that. So I believe that the person who is carrying me away from center.

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

_We will never become one._

_yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi_

_O cold starts before dawn,_

_futari dake no michiyuki wo_

_Please light_

_douka terashite kudasai_

_The path that's just for us._

* * *

Later:

His cold body makes me feel like I am somewhere in Siberia. But when I open my eyes I see only dark blue and little bit red. I feel that he is strong about his muscle of his chest. I can't rise my head to see his face I was frozen on his body. I stop to think about me or think about who he could be when I feel we are going up maybe he is walking up stairs. And then I hear that he opens a door somehow maybe by his foot. The he walks inside but he doesn't close a door he just walks inside. I think and he puts me on somewhere soft. I hear the steps are going away.

After he is away I look at the roof and I see much better than last minutes ago. I look around the room. It is kinda empty, maybe living room.

Then something happen I feel it like something is going out from my stomach and it doesn't taste or even feel good. And then I rise myself and run to find bathroom. Luckily I find one and I puke. I puke blood. So nasty feeling…

I feel that it stops. I try to wash the blood off my mouth.

"So you are awake, baka(4)?" I hear a voice behind me and I turn to see who it is so..

Kai-sama stands there dressing new clothes without scarf and looking at me like -You boy Hiruta are only stupid nothing else- look

I look at him in shock the 'saver'. K-Kai? W-why? I could understand Takao-sama but WHY KAI-SAMA, I ask myself in my mind.

"Okay.. Come to living room when you are ready" Says Kai-sama who is already walking away from bathroom.

"_aishiteru(5)" _I whisper. After that I get in shock. What I am saying! I think in my mind. I even don't want to know why I am saying that so I run after Kai-sama.

He is sitting on his sofa and is drinking a cup a tea. I watch his beauty when he drinks it so elegant. He opens his other eye to see who came.

"Who did your injures?" he asks like he have to ask even he doesn't care at all.

"... Why you do this? Kai-sama?" I ask him I want to know that he isn't trying to kill me.

"I actually ask first but..-" He says and i am in shock. Does he love he or even CARE? I think in my mind.

"-.. because maybe I could get mark to criminal record if I didn't help you then and after that I would have more difficult to get a good job in future" He told really simply. I actually get mad because, I was already sure that I am even something to him. Bastard, thinking only about himself, I thought in mind.

"So will you answer my question or may I kick you out from my house?" He says with a voice like ice.

"Um.. somebody tall strong black hair pale skin.." I try to explain.

"Dunga?" He ask from me.

"No he didn't call his name at all, but he get angry easily." I continued.

"So it was Dunga; get mad easily and be an asshole" Says Kai.

"Do you know him?" I asked

"Nope, but he wanted to catch my holy-beast" He answers.

After that starts the silence.

I think about is it really true that holy-beast can even catch? But silence is broke by Kai who walks to me and makes me sit down on sofa. He goes to a table and take his first-aid kit and comes back and sits down next to me. He takes bandage and puts it on my injured places. Somehow I feel like I liked about him 'touching' my body. ´ What I am thinking DAMN THIS TEEN-AGE THING!´ I scream in my head. He looks at me weirdly like I am somebody of his customers of hospital. I Hope that he doesn't want to become a doctor someday.

After dressing bandage on my injures I look at him when he goes his old place to drink last drop of his tea.

"_aishiteru"_ I whisper again and it makes me wonder why, why I repeat this word over and over again especially TO HIM. To him who even a devil can't love!

I ask myself over and over again, but I can't answer to my question because...

"What did you say?" He asks to repeat my word again and look at me.

"Um.. Nothing..." I blush lightly, Why I am idiot blushing he hasn't anything like I would blush about.

He actually doesn't care, because he don't say or ask anything.

Then Silence returned back from Hawaiji maybe.

"Tea?" He breaks the silence to ask from me and I only nod to say 'yes'. He understands it and goes to kitchen to make new tea.

* * *

Later when tea is ready:

I waited maybe couple of minutes and he came back with tea. I look at his moves to my place to give cup a tea and to his place sit down and drink a new one with him.

I start to drink too and same time I look at him. I see his powerful muscles on his chest just like I felt before I got in here. He looks like he has been training a lot in these two month. He looks so handsome too and so seme... I am already dreaming about him in bare body and holding butterfly on his finger.. HMMMM... I think and act like uke. He looks at me like I am doing something stupid 'again', but he doesn't care. He's only drinking his tea again. I taste the tea he gave to me.

When my tongue touches the tea it get in feeling hot, but it tasted like honey and green tea. I cover my lips by hand and hide my lick in mouth that it could start feeling better. The bishounen looks at me with phoenix red eyes.

"Burn?" he ask and I nod to him. I somehow feeling like I am blushing, but I don't understand myself why I am acting like this more and more when I am more and more with Kai-sama...

He looks at me again with like -you are not yourself, baka-look.

He goes again and I hear water coming from kitchen, maybe he gives me some cold water. He comes back with cold water and gives it to me. I drink it all and I feel the pain of tongue is gone.

"Umm.. Arigato(6).." I say to him, but he doesn't care. He looks out of the window when outside is pouring rain. I look at his sad eyes even his smile is telling me totally something else.

"..._Aishiteru..." _I whisper again, but why? why I repeat this word again... So EMBARASSING! I scream in my head. He looks at me and close his eyes.

"What did you say?" He asks again like he hasn't been listening to me even once, but it's maybe better than that he hears what I have said and laughs about it.

"I know the Hiruta who is baka and a loser who runs away from the battle..." He start and rises himself from his sofa and he comes opposite of me.

"... demo(7)..." He sits down next to me and open his eyes and looks straight to my eyes. I start to get scared and I feel like more uke because I don't know what he is going to do.

"... I want to know this Hiruta who is fallen love with me." He ends and he presses his soft, rosy red lips on mine.

I first of course get shocked but something warm inside of me makes me put my hands on Kai-sama's neck and to kiss back.

´Why I love Kai-sama who even the Devil can't love...Why I love person who hasn't show me love before... Why... Why I love him more than my beautiful butterflies.´ I open my eyes to look my kisser's face, but I can't know what he is thinking now, because his eyes are shut. Still it makes me happy because... I am not alone anymore.. Maybe I could finally have somebody who loves me...

´Maybe... ´I close my eyes too and I start to enjoy the prove of Love... ´ Maybe... Maybe I love him because he is my own living butterfly... Flying from emotion to other...´

My beautiful butterfly Kai.

_**Why I love butterflies?**_

_**It's like I have said lies.

* * *

**_

(1) Otosan- father

(2) Hai- Yes

(3) Anata wa baka- You are stupid

(4) baka- stupid

(5) aishiteru- Love you  
(6) Arigato- Thank you

(7) demo- but

This song is by äMichiyuki

ending of Loveless and I have get it the name of song is Dream.

This is my first fanfic but you don't have to be too nice just say what you think about it  
Please  
Hope you guys like it

And I am sorry about too long story...

Aoao-chan


End file.
